


Industrial Espionage

by lil_1337



Series: Boss' Orders [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt spy and the <a href="http://writing-days.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://writing-days.livejournal.com/"><b>writing_days</b></a> prompt song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industrial Espionage

"So," Duo leaned back in his chair, beer bottle in hand. "What gave the guy away? He asked a lot of questions, but nothing weird or anything. All the newbies ask about security and crap. Especially after that lawsuit last year."

Quatre took a drink and swallowed it slowly. "It was really strange. There was nothing I could put my finger on at first. Something about him just hit me as off." He frowned, spinning the bottle between his palms. "I didn't know what it was until I caught him trying to sneak the soundtrack for the new movie out of the building. Apparently he was planning to take the character designs next."

"Bastard!" Duo scowled and took a long pull of his beer. "Wufei never liked him. Not at all. I felt bad for the guy until I found out he was trying to rip us off. Wufei's damn demanding when he does like you."

"That's because he caught the guy flirting with Relena." Snorting, Quatre set his bottle down and leaned forward. "And she was flirting back, tossing her hair and batting her eyes. I thought Wufei was going to turn purple when he saw them. Funniest damn thing I ever saw."

"Yeah, that would do it." The grin that etched itself across Duo's face did not bode well for Wufei. "He's a little bit possessive about her."

Quatre's laugh was loud enough to draw the attention of the couple sitting at the table closest to them. "He's a little possessive like you're a little horny."

"That was a low blow, Q." Duo smirked. "Even lower than the one Trowa gave you last night in your office."

"Been watching the CCTV tapes again?" Quatre's smirk was completely at odds with the sweet innocent demeanor he usually projected. "I'd think you would have more interesting things to do with your time." He clucked his tongue, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

It was Duo's turn to snort in amusement. "As fascinating as you think your sex life is, Q, the rest of us really aren't that into it. You and Tro share more than we wanted to know as it is. I still have the copies from the last late night /incident/."

Quatre's smirk turned wolfish and he downed the rest of his beer in one long pull. He slammed the bottle down on the table and burped, the look of indulgent amusement settling in for the duration. "You're just jealous because Heero wouldn't do you in the supply closet."

"Of you?" Duo rolled his eyes. "Not likely. Not everyone is as into showing off as you and 'Magic Fingers' Barton."

"It's not just Trowa's fingers that are magic." Quatre ducked the pretzels thrown at his head and gestured to the waitress for two more beers as he settled back into his seat, savoring the pleasure of spending an evening hanging out with his best friend.


End file.
